


Sorpresa per il capitano

by Lia483



Series: Writober 2019 (pumpkink) [14]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aomine Daiki Being an Idiot, Captain Aomine Daiki, Established Relationship, F/M, La GoM ha una chat di gruppo, Licking, Lingerie, Mentioned Generation of Miracles, Momoi's Boobs, Nipple Licking, Possessive Aomine Daiki, Post-Canon, Second Year Aomine Daiki, Second Year Momoi Satsuki, Vaginal Sex, Writober, Writober 2019
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-28 10:01:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21134876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lia483/pseuds/Lia483
Summary: Writober 2019 - Day 21: Lingerie --> AoMomoC'era stata questa conversazione nella chat di gruppo della Generazione, su chi di loro sarebbe stato il miglior capitano ora che si avvicinavano al terzo anno e al momento in cui i loro senpai si sarebbero ritirati. Ovviamente la proposta era stata di Kise e Akashi era stato escluso all'unanimità perché era stato capitano fin dalle elementari - era ipotesi comune che avesse capitanato qualcosa anche all'asilo.





	Sorpresa per il capitano

C'era stata questa conversazione nella chat di gruppo della Generazione, su chi di loro sarebbe stato il miglior capitano ora che si avvicinavano al terzo anno e al momento in cui i loro senpai si sarebbero ritirati. Ovviamente la proposta era stata di Kise e Akashi era stato escluso all'unanimità perché era stato capitano fin dalle elementari - era ipotesi comune che avesse capitanato qualcosa anche all'asilo.  
Persino Kuroko aveva scritto che non sarebbe stato giusto che partecipasse, però rabbonendolo dicendo che con la sua esperienza avrebbe potuto giudicare il loro operato. Akashi era stato d'accordo.  
Comunque Aomine aveva vagamente risposto, ma alla fine non era stato molto coinvolto dalla faccenda.  
Era improbabile che venisse scelto come capitano, esattamente come Murasakibara, il quale aveva detto che era qualcosa su cui non voleva gareggiare.

>> Ma Murasakibaracchi, non vuoi essere il capitano della tua squadra?  
>> Certo che no, Kise-chin. Muro-chin farà un lavoro migliore.

Nessuno aveva potuto davvero negare una tale conclusione.  
La conversazione era facilmente scivolata di mente dopo ad Aomine, almeno finché non fu riportata a lui con la potenza di mille soli quando il coach lo chiamò nel suo ufficio per dirgli che il terzo anno aveva scelto lui come capitano del Tōō.  
Ma che cazzo...!  
Wakamatsu doveva semplicemente essersi rincoglionito.  
Ancora fino a due giorni prima si lamentava di quanto fosse pigro e irresponsabile e che se non fosse stato per la sua ragazza, non si sarebbe trovato il culo con due mani.  
La propria risposta, ovviamente, era stata che avrebbe di sicuro trovato il culo di Satsuki con due mani, senza nessun problema.  
La conversazione era poi degenerata, ma non era quello il punto.  
Tornando a casa, calciò con forza ogni fottuto sassolino che incontrò sul cammino.  
Non aveva rifiutato il ruolo, alla fine da qualche parte aveva ancora un po' di senso del dovere, ma l'idea di tutta la quantità di lavoro che avrebbe dovuto fare! E gli allenamenti ai quali avrebbe sempre dovuto essere presente!  
Che cazzo.  
Wakamatsu l'aveva proprio fregato.  
Rientrando a casa, si aspettava di essere solo, i suoi genitori erano via per lavoro, ma fu presto infastidito dalla voce della sua ragazza dal piano di sopra.  
"Dai-chan?"  
"Sì, sono io."  
"Ben tornato a casa."  
Rimase un po' confuso dal fatto che non lo fosse venuto a salutare con il suo solito eccessivo entusiasmo, ma alla fine scrollò le spalle mentre si toglieva le scarpe e la giacca e si dirigeva in cucina.  
C'erano alcuni contenitori nel frigo e ad una buona occhiata, vide che sembrava avere un aspetto digeribile, quindi non erano stati preparati da Momoi. Ottimo.  
"Mangi?" esclamò ad alta voce, per farsi sentire.  
"Oh magari più tardi. Vieni su?"  
Non le rispose, ma era abbastanza incuriosito da quell'aria misteriosa nel comportamento della ragazza da fargli rimettere il cibo nel frigo e salire di sopra.  
E quello che trovò non era proprio ciò che si aspettava.  
Momoi gli venne incontro, i lunghi capelli rosa sciolti sulla schiena e sulla spalla sinistra, sorridendo dolcemente mentre lo salutava con un bacio. Ma non era quello il motivo per cui l'asso aveva problemi a connettere i pensieri mentre si abbassava per lasciarsi baciare, i suoi occhi erano attirati da tutt'altro spettacolo.  
La manager era in biancheria intima composta da un completino nei colori nero e rosso della Tōō. Il reggiseno era un balconcino nero decorato con delle rouge rosse e sollevava la grossa taglia del seno talmente tanto che sembrava stesse per strabordare fuori. Le mutandine avevano una decorazione simile, ma era stato chiaramente cucito sul davanti in un secondo momento il nuovo numero 4 che Aomine avrebbe indossato nella nuova squadra.  
Fanculo.  
"Congratulazioni, capitano. Ho pensato che avremmo potuto festeggiare stasera, visto che casa tua è vuota."  
Satsuki voleva chiaramente ucciderlo.  
Con un movimento davvero rapido, si abbassò a passarle le braccia sotto le cosce e la sollevò, portando il suo busto all'altezza giusta per affondare il viso tra le morbide colline in offerta solo per quello, dove respirò il suo profumo dolce.  
Poteva sentire Aomine Jr far sentire la sua presenza nei pantaloni, ma non era il suo momento, ancora.  
Diede un bacio sulla pelle chiara, quasi bianca, prima di borbottare:"Da quanto lo sai?"  
"Abbastanza da trovare in tempo il completo e cucirci sopra il quattro" rispose, posando le mani sulle sue spalle per tenersi in equilibrio, prima di dargli un bacio in cima alla testa.  
"Non hai pensato che avresti potuto dirmelo?"  
"No, avrei rovinato tutte le sorprese."  
"È stata una sorpresa di merda."  
"Oh" fece con una vocina più sottile, prima di dire, con tono tranquillo:"Quindi anche io?"  
"Richiedimelo tra un'oretta" mormorò, mordicchiando la carne soda senza farle male, solo dandole la sensazione dei denti. La sentì rabbrividire tra le proprie braccia.  
Muovendosi velocemente, gli ormoni che avevano avuto un picco verso l'alto nell'istante in cui aveva posato gli occhi su Momoi, raggiunse il letto ancora sfatto dal mattino e ce la lasciò cadere sopra, prima di intrufolarsi tra le sue gambe per appoggiarsi su di lei e baciarla.  
Non si fece pregare, Momoi, prima di circondargli il collo con entrambe le braccia sottili, aprendo la bocca con un suono morbido.  
Si baciarono per lunghi minuti, mentre la accarezzava lungo il busto nudo, sulla pelle morbida e liscia così maledettamente invitante.  
Ad un certo punto, approfittando di dover riprendere fiato, sollevò il busto giusto il tempo di levarsi la maglia a maniche lunghe e buttarla di lato, prima di tornare giù. Prese a coppa i seni ancora coperti dal reggiseno nei colori della sua squadra, che scoprì appena, spostando il tessuto rigido giusto per scoprire un capezzolo, che risucchiò nella bocca con tutta l'aureola.  
Momoi ansimò, inarcandosi verso l'alto, come se volesse spingergli più carne in bocca per far aumentare l'eccitazione.  
Sinceramente le tette di una ragazza erano più che sufficienti per eccitarlo in ogni situazione, ma in quel momento sentiva la propria erezione spingere il tessuto dei pantaloni, come se non potesse aspettare di essere liberata. I respiri agitati di Momoi stavano sol aumentando l'eccitazione.  
Deciso, però, a prendersi il proprio tempo, si spostò sull'altro capezzolo, dandogli lo stesso trattamento, mentre faceva scendere la mano destra lungo lo stomaco piatto della ragazza, fino alle mutandine.  
Le sentì subito umide e passò le dita sopra il tessuto, provocando un primo gemito. Momoi era sempre troppo sensibile quando le toccava allo stesso tempo il seno e la vagina.  
"Dai-chan" si lamentò, cercando di attirare la sua attenzione.  
Si staccò dal capezzolo, dandoci ancora una piccola leccata, mentre alzava gli occhi verso il suo viso. "Non posso godere della mia sorpresa, Satsuki?"  
"Gn-... certo..."  
"Allora lasciami fare."  
Prendendola alla sprovvista, l'afferrò per le cosce, alzandole il corpo finché non poté affondare il viso tra le sue gambe stando comodamente seduto. Non si preoccupò di togliere le mutandine ancora, limitandosi a leccarle e a renderle ancora più bagnate di quanto già non fossero.  
Momoi gemette di nuovo più forte e la sentì artigliarsi alle lenzuola, prima che nuovi suoni, provocati dalla sua lingua che prima seguiva la cucitura del numero e poi il profilo delle pieghe umide sotto il tessuto, non coprirono tutto. Quando spostò finalmente le mutandine e cominciò ad affondare la lingua nel buco bagnato, sentì subito i muscoli vaginali stringersi intorno ad essa, facendogli capire di averla fatta venire una prima volta, se i gemiti e il respiro affannoso in rapida crescita non fossero stati un segnale sufficiente.  
La leccò ancora qualche secondo, prima di riadagiarla sul materasso. Aveva chiuso gli occhi, il viso rilassato. Con la pelle arrossata, il reggiseno spostato a mettere ancora più in mostra i seni che conteneva e il corpo in bella mostra così sembrava ancora più stupenda di quanto fosse normalmente. Si portò una mano al cavallo, cercando di darsi un poco di sollievo, prima di allungarsi sotto il letto per recuperare l'occorrente da una vecchia scatola da scarpe, qualcosa di piuttosto comune in camera sua.  
Si riportò poi di nuovo sulla ragazza, lasciandole altri baci sul seno e sul collo, prima di risalire al viso. Lei, che aveva riaperto gli occhi mentre lo aspettava, arricciò un po' il naso allo stato del suo viso. "Sei sporco" lo fermò per non farsi baciare.  
"È roba tua." Si passò veloce una mano sul mento e intorno alla bocca, così da poterla baciare con meno proteste. Le levò poi le mutande, lanciandole nei pressi della maglietta di prima, ma non le permise di togliersi il reggiseno, slacciandolo soltanto perché non le desse fastidio.  
"Mi piace. Tienitelo."  
"Ok, Dai-chan."  
Spogliarsi dei pantaloni e dei boxer richiese pochi secondi, ma era così eccitato che mettersi il preservativo era quasi troppo, tanto che preferì farlo da solo che permettere alle delicate mani di Momoi di toccarlo, come facevano di solito.  
La ragazza ridacchiò. "Sei già così eccitato che non ti posso nemmeno sfiorare?"  
La ignorò, toccandola ancora intorno alla vagina. Sembrava ancora abbastanza umida, certe volte usare del lubrificante aiutava ad evitare ulteriore attrito, ma non sembrava che fosse questo il caso.  
Si posizionò, allineandosi, prima di cominciare ad entrare. Il primo orgasmo aveva rilassato abbastanza i muscoli da permettergli di scivolare dentro fino a metà. Fece una piccola pausa, controllando che andasse tutto bene, poi continuò, entrando tutto.  
"Ah Dai-chan" mormorò, avvolgendo le braccia intorno al collo e le gambe intorno alla vita, dandosi così la leva per andargli incontro quando cominciò a muoversi, tirandosi fuori quasi del tutto e rientrando.  
Piegando il mento verso il basso, non si risparmiò altri baci alla parte superiore delle tette, ma presto i movimenti continui lo distrassero da qualsiasi altra cosa che non fosse raggiungere anche il proprio orgasmo. Ansimando, si appoggiò sulle mani vicino alla testa di Momoi per darsi una leva migliore e mosse i fianchi più in fretta, con colpi forti e rapidi.  
La sua ragazza doveva essere stata particolarmente eccitata, dato che riuscì a venire una seconda volta poco prima che Aomine riempisse il preservativo, con un gemito basso e roco. "Ah Satsuki!"  
"Daiki!"  
Ebbe ancora qualche scossa di _assestamento_ che gli fecero muovere istintivamente i fianchi ancora un paio di volte, prima di potersi rilassare, cosa che fece ricadendo giù in modo poco fine.  
"Ouch, Dai-chan!"  
"Uhm sei comoda come un cuscino" mormorò, ignorandola e spostandosi per posare la testa sul suo seno. Ora sì che si liberò del reggiseno, per potersi appoggiare sulle morbide colline senza impedimenti.  
Con sua sorpresa, non lo spostò, limitandosi a prendere un cuscino per appoggiarcisi e poi cominciando ad accarezzargli i capelli, gentile. "Allora la sorpresa come è andata?"  
"Voto perché diventi il mio regalo fisso ad ogni festività in futuro" rispose, facendola ridere.  
"Magari se ne discuterà della possibilità, ogni tanto, quando te lo meriti."  
Se fosse stato per lui, non ci sarebbe stato bisogno di nessuna discussione. In realtà nemmeno di una festività come scusa.  
"Come capitano, penso di meritarmi una cosa del genere dopo ogni partita."  
"Addirittura?" commentò ironica, ma ancora divertita, spostandogli un ciuffo sudato dalla tempia.  
"Assolutamente sì. Sarebbe l'unica cosa in grado di farmi arrivare alla fine di questo compito massacrante."  
Poteva sentire la nota compiaciuta e di presa in giro nella voce di Momoi, quando gli disse che avrebbero potuto convincerla ad accettare, ma era troppo rilassato per preoccuparsene. Niente l'avrebbe convinto a muoversi da quel bel posto comodo sulle tette della sua ragazza.

***

Il mattino dopo, nella chat di gruppo della GoM.

[Immagine inviata]  
<< Sono capitano anche io, stronzi!"  
>> Complimenti, Aomine-kun, ma sono sicuro che Momoi-san non prenderà bene la foto delle sue mutande che hai appena inviato sui nostri telefoni.  
*Akashi, Kise, Midorima, Murasakibara e Kuroko hanno abbandonato la chat di gruppo*


End file.
